


Camp Sloane

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Grossology (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Traits, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cages, Cruelty, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Enslave, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gang Rape, Graphic Description, Hatred, Human Experimentation, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of rights, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mutation, Needles, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterhood, Summer Camp, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, envy - Freeform, everything is not what it seems, mentally unstable, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Harvey and Petunia are growing more worried about their youngest child. They decided that it will be best to send her away to a camp. So she can go outside and play, well making friends. However there is something off about this perfect little camp.





	1. Camp Sloane

 

Summer…oh the marvelous joys it brings. Beloved by all who encounter it. If you were to go to any child and ask what was their favorite season. The answer would obviously be Summer.

Having your child go outside and play in the sun while getting some fresh air was any parent's dream come true. No parent would ever want their child to be a shut-in, alone in their room reading endless books.

This was a problem that Harvey and his wife Petunia were having with their youngest child. Sweet little Ava.

Ava always enjoyed reading books and drawing pictures like any other kid would, but going outside wasn't. When she did, she watched the other kids play happily. She would rather spend her time laying down in the grass, making shapes out of the clouds.

Ava was the lone wolf of the family, probably because of the age gap between her and her older brother and sister Ty and Abby. Of course, she would occasionally sit down with them to watch a movie, or one of their favorites shows, before disappearing back into her shell.

Ava's room was her safe haven, where she was free to be herself, and do whatever she'd want. Whenever she was in her room. She would spend hours reading endless books or drawing pictures of the mythical creatures from them.

Despite Ava's desire to keep to herself, she was a sweet kid. She's always so well-behaved and respectful to her teachers.

She never really fit in with the other kids. None of her teachers could figure out why. She had a wonderful personality, and beneath that shell of her's. She is a very caring person. Of course, she would work in groups or work with a partner when it was necessary…but whenever she had the chance. She would work by herself.

Her teachers weren't sure if it was because she had a hard time making friends or choose not too.

Harvey and Petunia were not surprised when Ava's teachers brought their concerns regarding her anti-social behavior. Unfortunately, they had no idea why their youngest daughter acted this way, or how to get her to open up, but they were sure sooner or later when Ava was ready she would make friends.

This summer was going to be a perfect opportunity for her to get out more, and make some friends.

" Ava," Ava lifted up her head once she heard her mother call for her," Your father and I need to talk to you about something,"

"Um…ok," Ava made her way to the living room, before passing at the doorway.

Her mom and dad were currently sitting down on the couch talking to each other in hush voices. Ava swallowed nervously, before clearing her throat. Harvey and Petunia looked over their shoulder and judging by their worried expressions. Ava knew this wasn't going to be good.

Her mom gave her a small smile," Honey, come and sit down with us,"

Ava watched as her parents moved over, making room for her in between them. Her dad patted the space as he gave her a smile.

Ava walked around to the front of the couch, before sitting down in between them. Her eyes remain glued to the television screen, as she waited for her parents to begin. There was a long moment of silence before she heard her dad clear his throat," Ava…me and your mother have been thinking about sending you off to camp," he spoke softly," During the last parent-teacher conference, we had a very concerning conversation with them,"

Ava tensed up a little, as she lowered her gaze to the floor,"…about what," she asked, her voice bearly audible. Her mother sighed," Sweetheart. You are very smart. You make wonderful grades, and always do what you are supposed to do…but…," she paused as she tries to collect her thoughts before placing her hand on Ava's shoulder," You can't go on in life alone. You need to have people on your side that you can trust,"

" She's right you know," her father brought up his hand as he pointed upwards," It's important to have friends. They'll help you through very important obstacles in life,"

" So…we think it will be a perfect opportunity for you to go make friends, as well as get plenty of fresh air and sunshine,"

Ava looked up at her," What kind of camp is it," she asked.

" Well…," she started cheerfully as she leans forward and picked up a very colorful and unique pamphlet from the table, before handing it over to her,"…Camp Sloane has a little bit of everything you could think off. They have both indoor and outdoor activities. Judging from what other people are saying about this camp it seems to be a very amazing place,"

" How long is it," Ava asked.

" A little over two months," her dad answered.

Ava bit her lower lip,"…what,"

" Don’t worry honey. I'm sure you will be just fine. In maybe this will be good for you. You can take your favorite books…oh…and you don’t have to be stuck up in the house all summer. You'll have plenty of fun things to do,"

Ava frown," I guess…,"

" That's the spirit," her father suddenly jump up," Tomorrow we going to drive up to the camp and met up with the owner of the camp,"

" Ok,"

" Now go get ready for bed,"

Ava nodded, before giving them each a hug," Goodnight. See you in the morning,"

" Goodnight,"

" Um…is Ty and Abby here. I haven't heard a peep from them," she asked as she made her way out of the room.

" Ty and Abby are staying over at a friend's house," her mother answers before giving her another smile.

Ava sighed. It always seemed like they always had something to do. It was weird in a way. They are always disappearing off to do some weird activity.

Part of her really wanted to find out what they were really doing, but she had to respect their wishes to privacy.

Once she was finished getting ready for bed, she tossed her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, before walking over to her bed.

She moved the blanket, before climbing on to her bed, before moving the soft blanket on top of her. She laid down, and rested the back of her head on the pillow, before staring up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day, full of new opportunities. To be honest, she wasn’t really looking forward to this " exciting " camping trip. Sure, she had been to camps before, but they were usually two to three weeks long. Plus, last time she didn't go by herself. Ty and Abby usually went with her. Judging by her parent's word choice, it's obvious that they want her to go by herself.

Unfortunately for her, she knew she wouldn't be able to change their minds. Maybe she should just go with it. Maybe this camp wouldn’t be as bad as she thinks.

* * *

**June 9 1:30 PM**

At first glance, Camp Sloane didn't seem to be different from any other camp that Harvey and Petunia had experience, but as they drew near they could finally understand why it had some many great reviews from both parents and teachers. The camp seemed to be well organized and from the looks of it, everyone who was attending and or worked at the camp were all girls. Every girl they saw was wearing a different color armband. There were a few older girls, who carried a red or pink clipboard walking around. One of them walked over to them when they got out of the car.

" Hello," she greeted cheerfully, as she gave them a quick wave," My name is Cherry Leatherheart. I serve as one of the head scout leaders in this wonderful camp," she reached out and shook both of their hands, with a warm smile," It's truly an honor having you come all this way. It warms my heart to see such caring parents,"

" Oh…," Petunia gave her smile," Why…thank you so much. You're too sweet,"

Cherry quickly glanced down at her written notes," Ah yes. You two must be Mr. and Mrs. Archer. Ms. Camellia is expecting you two. Now, where is…Ava," she asked.

" She's at home. Were we supposed to bring her with us," Harvey asked?

Cherry quickly shook her head," Oh..no. You didn't have to. Tomorrow is going to be the day camp starts for all of our newcomers. She could come tomorrow," she turns around and made a small gesture for them to follow her," Now, as you can see Camp Sloane is like a second home to us. Right now we are currently getting everything ready for tomorrow. Currently, we have ten cabins in total. The doors and windows frame have been painting to match the girl's armbands," she paused as a girl ran up to her, before handing her a small sheet of red paper, which she quickly put in her coat pocket," Thank you, Ruby,"

" No problem," she gave the impressed parents a small nod, before hurrying off. Cherry cleared her throat before continuing," Ms. Camellia is a kind and generous person, who is always able to see the beauty in everyone. Ms. Camellia created this camp three years ago in order to give kids the opportunity she never had as a child. To have a bored free summer," she led up to a cabin that was larger than the rest. Harvey and Petunia followed her up the short flight of steps, before walking inside. Cherry closed the door, before walking ahead of them," Come with me, please. This is one of the new cabins. We don't count this one with the rest. Think of this one as a very well design storage unit. Remember whenever you do come here, needing to speak to Ms. Camellia. Please follow the golden arrows. I will give you a copy of her schedule so you will know what times she is available,"

" Thank you,"

" No need to thank me, Mrs. Archer. I'm just doing my job," she smiled once she realized that they made it to her office. She lifted up her hand and knocked on the door," Ms. Camellia. Mr. and Mrs. Archer are here to see you,"

" That’s great. Send them in,"

" Alright," Cherry open the door for them," Let me know if there's anything you need,"

" Thank you,"

Cherry nodded before closing the door, leaving them alone with Ms. Camellia, who was humming softly to herself, as she closed a large red leather bond binder," Hello Mr. and Mrs. Archer. it's nice to finally meet you in person. Please come and sit down," she gestures towards the two chairs in front of her desk," Would either one of you like a cup of tea, or coffee," she quickly asked.

" No thank you," Petunia said before she glances out of the window," You have a very lovely camp, Ms. Camellia,"

Harvey nodded before leaning forward in his chair," I've never seen a camp so organized, and everyone is so respectful,"

The owner of the camp smiled," Thank you. I'm glad you like it. It's important to have children in a safe and loving environment. Especially, when they will be away from home,"

She reached over and pulled out a bright red binder, that had Ava's name on it," I have some questions that I need to ask you both. In order to create the perfect environment for your daughter. I need to learn as much as I possibly can about her," she told them, as she opens the binder, before reaching towards a mug full of pens, and pulled one out.

" Now…before we begin. Do you have a copy of Ava's medical records?"

" We sure do," Harvey told her, before handing over a small stack of papers.

" Wonderful. Now let's begin," she said cheerfully, before giving them a warm smile.

* * *

  **3:58 PM**

Ava waited patiently for her parents to return home. Ty and Abby had disappeared once again, but it didn't bother her. She had no distractions. She could read her books in peace.

She knew that peace was going to be short-lived but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to get at least four to six chapters done before anyone arrives.

Unfortunately for her, that prediction was correct, as soon as an hour passed. The front door open, and Ty and Abby walked inside. They looked completely and utterly exhausted. They both collapse on to the couch.

" Where's mom and dad," Abby asked, as I turn to a new page in my book. I cleared my throat, before looking up at her," They went to go check out this…camp. Camp Sloane,"

" Camp Sloane…," Ty repeated his voice full of excitement," We're going on a camping trip," he asked while I handed him the pamphlet

Ava shook her head," No…," she mumbled,"…mom and dad think it will be best if I go to this camp. They want me to try to make friends," she explained.

" Well…maybe it's for the best. Who knows…maybe you'll end up liking it," Abby place her hand on Ava's shoulder.

" Remember when Abby and I went on that camping trip," Ty asked.

Ava nods her head, as she looked at her older brother.

" Abby didn't want to go, but after a while, she'd warm up to it. Besides we can come visit you,"

Ava gave him a confused look," What," she asked.

" They have visiting hours,"

" Visiting hours," Ava repeated in her head. These words made her skin crawl. Why would a camp need to have visiting hours? The idea of a camp having that makes seem more like a hospital, or even a jail.

" That's nice…," she lied with false cheerfulness in her voice. She than frown," I'm sorry that you both won't be able to go,"

Ty and Abby glanced at each other," It's…ok. You don't have to apologize. We're both are going to be very busy this summer,"

" Oh…ok,"

" We're home," their mother greeted as her husband open the front door.

" Hey," the Archer siblings greeted back.

" How was it," Ava ask, hoping to get a negative answer.

" That place was simply amazing," their father suddenly shouted," It wasn't like any camp I've other seen. Everyone was so respectful, and well informed,"

" I think you'll like it a lot. Ms. Camellia was so unbelievably nice. She cares a lot about what she does, and she would love to speak to you," her mother told her with a big smile.

" Really…so I guess I need to start packing. Is there anything specific that I need…besides clothes, bug spray…,"

" She gave us a list of all of the things you'll need," her father gave her the list. Ty immediately leans in close to look over the list.

 

Hello Ava Archer.

_We are truly honored that you will be joining us this summer._

_The following will be a list of all you will need. Please follow the list. We created this list to both ensure your safety and comfort while you're in our care._

**We will provide you with the following**.

 

A water canteen and thermos

Sunscreen

Bug spray

Hat and sunglasses

A map of our residence

A lantern

**Things you will be in charge of bringing.**

Personal feminine products

Toothpaste and toothbrush

Hairbrush

Bed sheets, a blanket, and a mattress cover

Clothes

Shoes

Flip flops

_We can't wait to see you tomorrow, to welcome you into the Sloane family._

 

" Come on, Ava!"

Ava looked over at Ty who was now standing in the doorway," I want to help you pack,"

Oh no…


	2. Welcome Ava Archer

June 1:30 PM

Ava looked up from the list, and at the large pile of camping gear that Ty was looking through. She clears her throat, as she walks slowly over to him.

" Um…Ty…I don’t think I will need all of this…stuff," Ava made a small gesture towards the supplies.

" I know. I just want to make sure you'll have everything you need. On a camping trip you need to be prepared for anything," he explained.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes," I guess. I'll be right back,"

Ava quickly walked out of Ty's room and immediately made a beeline to her room. She closed the door behind her. She sighed, as she reached up and took off her necklace. She gently sat it down on her dresser. She didn't want to lose it at camp.

She will be leaving soon, whether she wanted to or not. She picks up the bag, full of her clothes and other necessary items, and carry them downstairs. She places it by the front door.

By the time, she made it back to her brother's room. Ty was currently packing a small medical aid kit for her.

She was thankful, but she doubted she'll ever need it. Besides, shouldn't a camp have Medical aid kits.

" Hey Ty…are you done," she asks," I'm leaving soon,"

" Don't worry, Ava. I'm almost done,"

" Ok,"

* * *

Camp Sloane was as busy as ever. In total, there were two hundred new members, that the scout leaders were currently separating into their respective groups. There were four groups a newcomer could be put in. Gold, Silver, Red, and White. The color of your group means everything in Camp Sloane.

Standing off to the side, hidden in the shadows, were four scout leaders. One of them was Cherry. She was leaning against the wall, waiting for their new family member to arrive.

The girl standing beside her, sighed as she continues to fan herself," Do any of you…by any chance know what Ms. Camellia is planning on doing this summer" she ask, moving some of her light brown hair out of her face.

The other two girls quickly shook their heads.

" Cherry?"

" No," she answered.

Cherry smiled when she finally saw her target," Get back to work. We can't have our wonderful leader's camp looking bad can we?"

The rest of the girls quickly nodded, before hurrying off. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, before smiling. She calmly made her way over to the girl, who was giving her parents a hug. She clears her throat, earning her attention.

She moves her head slightly to the side, closing her eyes, as she smiled once more," Welcome to Camp Sloane, Ava Archer. We are all honored that you're here. My name is Cherry Leatherheart. It's nice to meet you," before Ava could say anything, Cherry open her eyes, and immediately looks over at her parents," Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Archer. It's nice to see you two again, but unfortunately, we have no time to talk. I need to get Ava processed, and check into her group,"

" Don't worry, we understand,"

" We'll see you later, Ava. Have fun,"

Ava smiled back, " I'll see you guys later,"

Cherry led her away from her parents," You must be so excited to be here. Ms. Camellia simply can't wait to see you,"

" If you don't mind me asking, What does she want with me?" Ava asked, as Cherry led her inside, and down the gold pathway.

" Well…just to get to know you better. It's important, that you feel at home here,"

" I see,"

"….oh, and just like that we're here," Cherry reached up and knock on the door," Ms. Camellia,"

" Yes,"

" Ava Archer is here to see you,"

" Wonderful! Send her in,"

Cherry open the door and gave Ava a big smile. Ava thanked her, before walking inside the office.

Ms. Camellia looks up from her book and smiles, before moving some of her honey brown hair behind her ear," Hello, Ava Archer. Please, sit down. We have a lot to talk about,"

Ava swallows nervously when she heard the door close behind her.

" …ok,"

Ava sat down in the chair, placing her bags down next to her.

" I wanted to start things off…by asking you some questions. In order to get to know you better. I want you to feel like you're at home here,"

Ava nods her head," I understand,"

" Wonderful, let's get started shall we," Ms. Camellia open one of the bright red binders," Do you have any older siblings?"

" Yes,"

She smiles," What are their names?"

" Tyler and Abigail Archer,"

Ms. Camellia eyes widen slightly," Oh really. That's interesting…," she mumbled as she writes down their names.

"…Wh-,"

" What are things you like to do for fun?"

" …um…I like to read books,"

" What are things you think you may be interested in?"

"…I-I…don't really…know," Ava answered honestly. She was given a gentle smile.

" That's ok. That's why I'm here to help you. To start things off…how about I put you in swimming, fishing, sewing, ceramics, gardening, and painting. I'll work on your schedule, in a little bit. Now, keep in mind. We will have events during the nighttime, but you will be informed the day before,"

" Thank you,"

" I've looked over your medical records, and I noticed that you are really healthy. That's really good. If you start feeling unwell. We have a medical cabin. You check in, and our nurses will keep their eyes on you. I will be informed, as well as your Parents,"

" Um…that reminds me. Could you explain your visiting hour policy," Ava asked.

" Of course. Everyone here has visiting hours. I'll pick out a couple of days throughout your time here, when your parents and older siblings can come here, and see you. However, your visiting hours can be put on hold,"

" Why…?"

" It depends. Now, let's continue,"

"…ok,"

* * *

After a sea of questions, Ms. Camellia finally decided that she had enough information. She opens one of the drawers, and pull out a crimson red armband. She handed it over to me," Until further notice, you will be placed in the red group. Make yourself comfortable. Oh, and your bed number is 010. Please, let me know if you need anything at all,"

" Thanks,"

" No problem. Now go run along, make friends. I'll see you later,"

I nod my head, as I stood up from my chair, and pick up my bags. Even when I have my back toward her, I could still feel her eyes watching me like a hawk.

I closed the door behind me before quickly putting on the armband. I might as well go find my cabin.

* * *

Once everyone was placed in their cabins, the scout leaders met up and made their way to the Shadow cabin. A cabin that Ms. Camellia had built further in the woods, well hidden in a group of trees. It was painted black. Inside was a large room, with a fireplace, and a couple of chairs, along with a couch. They all took their seats, and cross one leg over the other. They waited in silence for Ms. Camellia to arrive. After a while, the door opened, and Ms. Camellia step inside, following her was another scout leader, with long curly brown hair. She glanced over at the other girls, as she handed the briefcase over to the head of the camp.

Ms. Camellia gave her girls a big smile," Well…what a beautiful surprise we have this year girls. Prime meat for the grinder. Beautiful cuts of meats, would you say so, girls?"

"Yes, Ms. Camellia," Cherry spoke up for the others," They all are healthy. No health problems, however, if you add allergies. About more than half of this year's generation has some sort of food or animal related allergy or drug and latex allergies," she explained while looking down at her paper," The last thirty percent are quite remarkable,"

" Thank you, Cherry. No matter, we can work around these annoying little weaknesses. The third generation will be like no other,"

" Ms. Camellia,"

" Yes, Mary,"

" What if someone finds out?"

" Well, we will do what we always have done. Cover it up, and lie. If people really cared. We wouldn't be here right now. There is no evidence to support such false accusations. Don’t forget that,"

" I understand,"

" Are we all ready to carry on to the next stage?"

"Yes, Ms. Camellia,"

" Then why don’t we give our new family members a Camp Slone welcome,"

* * *

8:00 PM

Ava stretched her arms out, as she yawns, she had spent a couple of hours walking around camp. Her parents were right. This was an amazing place. Tomorrow she was going to get her schedule. Honestly, now that she witness the camp's greatness. She could honestly say she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

She had just gotten out of the shower and quickly dried off, before putting on her nightgown. She made her way out of the indoor bathhouse and made her way to her bed.

She laid down and pull the covers over her, before closing her eyes. Normally she would be reading a book right now, but she had forgotten to bring her reading light. Plus, if she did. She would probably interfere with the other girl's sleep. She didn't want that. She didn't need any enemies. She glances over at the girl to her right. She was already fast asleep. Her long blonde hair was in a loose bun. Judging from her bedsheets, suitcase, and other various objects. She loves pink, no matter what the shade it might be. Soft baby pink nightgowns. Hot pink sunglasses. Ava wonders how anyone could be able to stand so much pink.

She had learned that the girl's name was Emily and that she came from a very wealthy family. Ava sighed, this was going to be a long summer.

The girl to her left was a bookworm like her. Ava caught her reading a couple of books before she got ready for bed. They both talk for a while, and Ava could tell that they were going to be the best of friends. Scarlet had similar interests as her and could understand how it felt to be a lone wolf.

Ava rested her head on her pillow, and close her eyes once more.

Suddenly, she could hear dogs growling followed by girls yelling and barking orders. She could also hear the people crying and screaming. She immediately sat up in her bed.

Scarlet groan as she pulled her pillow over her head, as the lights turn back on. Emily wakes up and blinks her eyes a couple of times.

" What's…going on," she asked.

The others had to start to wake up as well.

" Somebody please shut those dogs up," Scarlet growled, losing her patience.

We all shot up like a rocket when the door was suddenly kicked in. A group of girls wearing all black, holding spear-like weapons, rush into the cabin. They all were wearing face paint. The last to enter was Cherry, who had her arms behind her back.

" Secure them all. Get them ready, and bring them to the Ward," She shouted.

The girls in black started pulling us out of our beds, before throwing us to the floor. I winced as one of them grabbed onto my hair, and forced me onto my feet. My hands were immediately bound together by a red zip tie, and a muzzle was placed over my mouth.

We all were dragged outside and lead to a large group of scare and panic girls. Some were sobbing. Others just looked around in shocked.

" Open the gates," someone yelled.

The scout leaders watched in delight as we were led like sheep into the woods. The dogs keep us in line.

We passed a black cabin, that seemed out of place. Hearing a loud noise, Ava looked up. They were being led towards a waterfall. She could see a group of scout leaders holding lanterns. One by one we walk through the barrier of water into the unknown. Finally, I was next. I walk through and shivered as a wave of cold air hit me.

The tunnel was cold and dark. The tied up newcomers were forced to walk side by side. She was paired up with Scarlet, whose eyes were now burning with pure rage.

A Silver scout leader pushed them further and order them to keep moving.

Having no other choice, Ava and Scarlet walked down the tunnel following the pair in front of them.

Eventually, they walk through an opening and were met with bright intense lights. Cheering filled their ears, as they enter a large underground stadium. They all were seated in rows, ahead of them was a stage.

Ava and Scarlet shared a look.

" Welcome," a warm voice called out, it was as sweet as honey, almost sickening. All of us look towards the stage as a figure walk to the center of the stage.

Ava's eyes widen in horror.

Ms. Camellia was wearing surgical scrubs, her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She smiled as she looked out into the sea of fearful children. Her smile wasn’t warm nor inviting.

She lifted up her arms," Veterans, I present to you. The third generation of Camp Sloane. The new members of our family,"

The crowd breaks out in cheers.

" Girls…I understand how…shocking this is to you, but I can assure you that this is a blessing. You all are going to evolve and become something beautiful. Oh…you all are so lucky!" She paused, crossing her arms," Sadly there is no way out of this my girls. When your parents placed you all here, they basically handed over your rights to me,"

Ava trembled.

" It's easy joining Camp Sloane, but leaving is another story. You see, you will continue to do all of your daily activities as normal. I pull you away and work on you. Removing all of your impurities, and when I'm done. You're free to return to your soccer, painting, swimming…whatever. You won't speak of any of these to outsiders. I will personally punish you if you do,"

Ava swallowed nervously.

" Luckily, I will begin my work. Ten of you will be the first ones to start your journey,"

Cherry walk up beside her, and clear her throat," Please relax and don't resist,"

Everyone else, who wasn't restrained like an animal, quickly pick up their gas masks and put them on.

Suddenly the room started filling up with gas. We all started to panic once more. Not knowing what the substance was. I started to feel light-headed, as my eyes grew heavier. Scarlet fell over onto her side, before passing out. All of us were dropping like flies. My vision blur, before everything, faded to black.

" Welcome to Camp Sloane,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking my new story. I actually write this earlier this summer. Grossology was a big part of my childhood. It's sad that it along with other shows didn't get a big fandom. Not a lot of people post stories for the show here. However they do on Fanfiction.net. So if you are a fan of the show, please spread the word. I also have another story for the show. I haven't posted it yet.


End file.
